The Power Of Love
by Mean boy2004
Summary: As her eyes closed, she heard a small whisper and turned around astonished, eyes fluttering open as the voice that rang in her ears was so familiar and a voice she had been longing to hear. Her heart started beating faster as she realized that it may be true. That he may be right here beside her. Slowly as if she was afraid that everything would be a dream...


**A/N: To my adorable daughter Sally B. Yasin**

**The wind blew gently at her face as she walked down the field, a young girl who couldn't be older than eight was searching for something and when she found it her whole world lit up. A single flower had grown in this cold winter, she took it in her hands and held it softly wishing that it would never go away. At that moment a memory crossed her mind but soon a voice called out to her as the rain started surrounding her "Chizuru, Chizuru!" It belonged to her father who was looking for her. Huge brown orbs turned to meet his own and for a second a tear rolled down her cheek, without even knowing why, she started crying****._**

**Her eyes fluttered open as the cold wind covered her body from the open window, a sigh escaped her lips creating a small breath of life into this empty room. She stood up, as her feet touched the ground it was ice cold. With small steps she neared the window and took a look outside. The view made her eyes widen as she murmured softly "It's snowing****."**

**And yes indeed it was, the snow had covered everything around the cozy house that she was living in. The trees were empty as it was winter not a single leave on them, the animals had disappeared seeking warmth and that was what she should do as well. However something made her long to head out. She leaned against the wall and thought for a bit before making her decision. Her tiny hands reached for her warm coat so it would keep her warm in this cold winter day****.**

**She took a deep breath and then headed out. Her long brown hair that reached her back danced softly as she hoped that someone would come to her side but she knew that was impossible, everyone had left only some days prior. She wrapped her arms around herself hoping to gain confidence as she wandered inside the forest which today seemed to be empty of life, beside herself, everything was painted white by the snow. For a single second she reached out through the sky, the image of his smile appearing on her mind before it faded away again. She bit her lip as she heaved a sigh, oh how she wished that at least one person would keep her company on this cold day. But she was left all alone and maybe she would live forever like this****.**

**As her eyes closed, she heard a small whisper and turned around astonished, eyes fluttering open as the voice that rang in her ears was so familiar and a voice she had been longing to hear. Her heart started beating faster as she realized that it may be true. That he may be right here beside her. Slowly as if she was afraid that everything would be a dream, she turned around and relief washed over her in seconds as a smile was now on her face****.**

**He was standing there, unharmed. Not a single wound covering his body, his face wasn't pale white, his brown hair was dancing in the wind as his emerald eyes smiled at her softly. He approached her slowly and without realizing her hand reached out to him and he smiled kindly at her as he pulled her into his embrace, how long she had longed for his arms to be around her. Oh for how long had she wished he would be by her side, safe, unhurt and smiling****.**

"**You are back." She whispered like she couldn't believe it and his hold only became stronger, as he leaned closer and let himself bury his face in her hair. He nodded as his voice came out gentle "Yes, I am back, Chizuru-chan." And with that he kissed her forehead softly before she was once again filled with warmth****.**

**She held tightly onto him as she leaned against his chest listening to his heart beating. Soon they were both smiling but tears were now running in her cheeks, concern flashed in his eyes but then he understood as she spoke once again****.**

"**Welcome back****."**

**The end**


End file.
